


I'll run with you

by bingobath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Reader-Insert, shameless reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingobath/pseuds/bingobath
Summary: Your job at the Ministry of Magic is to follow Newt Scamander and report back on his work, findings and progress. But after a few incidents you realized that he is trying to give you the slip.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless reader insert. Don't judge for that. Also English is not my first language and it's very confusing.

You felt foolish, tired and irritated as you stepped on board the ship bound to London. In a matter of twenty-four hours you had managed to arrive in New York, witness an obscurus ravaging the city and most importantly you learned that Scamander has managed to not only smuggle a suitcase full of magical beasts into the U.S., but also lose and recapture them, while simultaneously conducting several severe breaches of the MACUSA secrecy statutes. You also learned that he had booked passage back to London the very next day and if you didn’t hurry up he’d give you the slip again.

 

Your job, if one could even call it a proper job, was to shadow Newt Scamander and report to the Ministry of Magic about his work, progress and findings. At first you had thought that this would be piece of cake. It took you a couple of months to realize that Scamander was purposefully trying to lose you. You had believed him the first few times when he said that it was the Hungarian Horntail that carried him several hundred miles away and that’s why he got separated from you, or that the venom of the Mongolian wisp wasps can cause severe memory loss and he just couldn’t remember where to find you. It was during the last incident that you realized you were being messed with. He had set free a family of fluffy scowers in a village in Germany, disapparated to god knew where and left you scrambling to catch and contain the creatures and obliviate the resident muggles. Then it actually hit you that Scamander did not want you to follow him. This had somewhat hurt your feelings. It made you realize how naive and trusting you are. You had rather liked Scamander from the first hours of you meeting him. While he wasn’t an extremely sociable person and did not offer much in conversations, the moment the topic switched to animals his true personality would show. He had real passion and devotion to the work he was commissioned to do and you admired that. And in the first months of traveling together you had though that he rather enjoyed your company too. It hurt to be proven wrong.

 

But this time there would be few choices of escape for him. You made sure that he was on the same ship as you were and spent quite a few hours waiting in your cabin for the ship to get far enough away from the continent so that disapparating would not be safe for Scamander to try. When the time came, you rapped sharply on the door of his quarters. No answer. The door was locked, but otherwise there were only muggle repelling charms cast on it. A flick of your wand and you were inside the empty cabin. Empty, but for the suitcase lying innocuously next to the bed.

 

You sighed as you opened the lid and climbed slowly inside, without knocking first. You were too annoyed for manners. The next moment you were being flung to the side of the inner room of the suitcase, hitting one of the book filled shelves. You heard Scamander shouting your name, but you weren’t paying attention to that. You had your wits about you enough to reach for your wand and cast a strong shielding spell. With it in place you could see what had attacked you.

 

It was an obscurus.


	2. Chapter 2

A genuine obscurus was thrashing around the small space of the room, knocking various bottles, vials, books and other things off the shelves. It was fast and mostly you could only see a black smokey blur of movement. It had to be the obscurus from New York. What were the chances of another one appearing so soon?

 

You stood up behind your magical shield and were ready to drop it and cast an attack spell on the dark shape.

 

“(y/n), don’t do it!” said Scamander from the other side of the small room. You met his gaze and saw that same pleading look he had when he was bargaining with someone to release a captive beast, or, just like in this case, to spare its life.

 

“Are you bloody joking?” you almost yelled, but managed to keep your voice as calm as the situation allowed. “This is not a mostly harmless controlable animal!”

 

“Just don’t kill him, (y/n),” he pleaded.

 

“Alright,” you agreed and prepared to cast another spell…

 

“And don’t try the containment spell!” Scamander said hurriedly before you were able to cast.

 

“Then what the sodding hell am I supp-…” you started while staring at him with disbelief.

 

“It won’t work on him. He’s not an obscurus,” Scamander interrupted.

 

“He?” you repeated slowly, “it’s an obscurial? It’s that boy from New York?”

 

You could barely believe what Scamander was implying. Even if the obscurus survived, the boy, the host should have certainly died from all the spells the aurors had cast at him. Your thoughts were disrupted by Scamander suddenly opening the wooden door at the end of the small room and shutting it tightly after the obscurus… no, the obscurial wooshed though it. The room went quiet and still.

 

You watched as Scamander slumped down in apparent relief to the floor, his back to the wooden door as if he could reinforce it agains the obscurial with juat his body. He sat there on the floor for a few moments. You recognized some of his nervous gestures, hads clenching into fists and releasing again, biting down on his lower lip and as if purposefully avoiding your gaze. The few moments passed and he got himself upright.

 

“Yes. Well, that’s the best we can do so far ,I suppose,” he said with an obvious effort to sound calm, “how about tea then?” For the third cosecutive time in the past five minutes you looked at him like he was a complete lunatic.

 

“Tea?” you almost shouted, “what about all the beast in the menagerie? You set the obscurial in there with them! What are you thinking?!”

 

“It’s nice of you, but you needin't concern yourself with that. I’ve relocated them to the peripheral parts of the suitcase. They’re not happy about it, but at least the obscurial is separate from them.” he said while clumsily looking for something through the piles of fallen things on the floor, “now what was I saying? Oh right! Tea?”

 

You flicked your wand a couple of times, muttering the right spells and all the debris put itself back together and flew back gently into it’s rightful places on the shelves of the room. Scamander was still avoiding looking at you directly, feet shifting a bit nervously.

 

“Do you have a plan?” you asked doubtfully, “of what to do next? Of how to contain it?”

 

“Him.” he said sharply, finally looking at you with a mixture of emotions you couldn’t quite discern just yet in your mind “and we should not contain him. He’s been through too much already. We need him to calm down and then we can help him.”

 

You wanted to scoff at this, but really what other choice was there? The whole auror elite of MACUSA tried killing it… no, him and failed. Getting out of the suitcase and locking it forever cossed your mind, but that was out of the question with the other creatures still stuck in here too. It finally clicked what emotions you had seen in Scamanders eyes. It was a mixture of dread, sadness and hopelesness. You had seen only hints of these in him, at times when he talked about the Sudanese girl he couldn’t save from her obscurus.

 

“The boys name was Credence, right?” you asked after a moment of silence. You were fairly sure, but messing up a name in a situation like this could be disastrous. Scamander looked suprised at you.

 

“Yes. How did you know?” he asked. “I got the full report from MACUSA. It wasn’t very thorough, but I can understand why you feel protective of the boy.”

 

“I thought he died,” Scamander started, “but then the moment I came down here I sensed something was off. The beasts were all tense and unnerved. I found him in human form, huddled not too far away from here. I talked to him, I think he was listening, but… but…” he stuttered a bit and paused for a few seconds “i don’t know… I must’ve said something upsetting.”

 

“Can you remember what were your last words to him?” you asked and you saw him hesitate before answering.

 

“I told him that I could help him separate from the obscurus”

 

“Right,” you said taking one step towards the door “let’s avoid that subject then and try again.”

 

“(y/n)!” exclaimed Scamander trying to stop you from opening the door.

 

“I think we had agreed on one thing before, Mr. Scamander, you’re better with animals and I’m better with people.” you said as you pushed past him and went through the door to try and calm the obscurial down.


End file.
